


Magnetic Peace

by VexterDex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author condones no actions done by OCs, Bullying, Condoned quite a bit, Gen, Homphobic insults too, I'm using it, Is Pyrren right?, Never let bullies get away with their actions, POV Female Character, Pyrrha and Ren though, Racism, We need more Pyrren, i don't care, i guess, remember kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexterDex/pseuds/VexterDex
Summary: While out for the evening, two students come across a dark scene, and decide to bring some light to a persons life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this may seem a little OOC, especially for Ren, but I'm imagining that they're both channelling their inner Nora.

"Stupid animal!"

The small child mewled in pain as one of the men buried a kick into her gut, before two more picked her up and threw her against the alley wall.

"Why don't you just go back to the zoo, you ugly bitch!"

"Animals like you should be killed at birth"

"Freak of nature!"

"Excuse me"

As one, the five men turned away from the tiny Faunas and looked to the entrance to the alley, where a pair of silhouettes stood against the street light. One, the taller of the pair, and clearly the one who had spoken, seemed to be almost wreathed in fire as she started taking steps towards the group, while the second seemed to almost fade into the background, such was the silence that followed in his languidly gentle footsteps. 

"The fuck do you want, bitch?"

The little Faunas girl took a step back in an attempt to get away from her assailants while they were preoccupied, only to be grabbed by a hitherto unseen individual, who wrapped his arms around her in a vice.

"Let the child go and walk away"

"Fuck that shit, what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"I think she's some sorta animal fucker"

By this point, the man had caught up to his friend, and in his eyes, a vibrant pink, could be seen the barest hint of disgust and anger, though it faded so quickly as to almost have never been there.

"Perhaps you should listen to my friend here. Your actions are deplorable and despicable, but you have a chance for redemption yet".

"I'm not going to listen to a fag like you with pink hair".

"I don't think they're going to listen, Ren".

"I was afraid of that. Alas, we know how to proceed".

"I don't like that though, it seems....... wrong, to meet violence with violence."

"It is, but needs must. I can always call Nora, you know how she enjoys bullies".

"She's watching the entire Spruce Willis boxset with Jaune and team RWBY. Not even you could pull her from that".

"...True. By the way, bin lid to your left. We can fight in the shadows".

"Agreed".

The girls hand snaked out to her left even as the lid shot towards her. She caught it with ease, and flung it at the light in the centre of the alley, striking perfectly.

The alley turned pitch black for a second before light returned, revealing the man to be in the centre of the group, a kick lined up with the smallest of the attackers' heads, though the result was merely heard as the darkness returned.

Then, for another brief moment, as the man dropped the Faunas girl and stepped towards his friends, the girl could be seen striking the leader of the group with a punch that sent him sprawling against a dumpster. Once again, shadows engulfed the alley.

A split second later, there was a flash of pink and the sound of a small mountain collapsing, that was revealed by the return of light to be the pink eyed man in a pose, both arms outstretched, one behind, one ahead, legs spread evenly, and the giant of a man who'd restrained the Faunas girl curled up, clutching his chest and crying softly.

The light faded for the last time, leaving the child to listen as her final three attackers were beaten in much the same way as their friends. After, all that could be heard was the sound of heels walking away.

"Hello".

The girl screamed as a bright light enveloped her. It was revealed a moment later to be the pink eyed boys scroll, which he put of the ground facing up so he could be seen.

"Don't worry, we're here to help. I'm Lie Ren, and that's my friend, Pyrrha Nikos"

"The...the champion?"

"The very same".

"My mommy told me that she's a hero"

"I think you'll find that Ren is the hero here. He was the one who heard you"

Pyrrha had returned, holding bags that smelled like a market place.

"Hungry huh? We've got food, you can have some while we walk you home"

The girl blushed bright red as the pink eyed man - No, Ren - reached into his shopping and pulled out a small cake, handing it over to her.

"I....I think that you're both heroes"

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different to my normal writing style, lots of dialogue and short paragraphs. If possible, reviews would be nice. I'm always looking to improve.
> 
> Likewise, I did this in about an hour, so it's probably no that good. Sorry.


End file.
